Constitution of the Everfree Union
The Constitution of The Everfree Union is the first, and current constitution of the White team alliance The Everfree Union. Text of The Constitution Constitution of the Everfree Union Preamble The Everfree Union is a white team alliance based around friendship, tolerance, and the rule of law. It is a democratic alliance that strives to provide a security, support, and just governance to its member nations, while still maintaining a fun and positive community. With these goals in mind, this constitution is hereby enacted to serve as the supreme law of the Everfree Union. Article I: The Triumvirate (i) The Triumvirate shall be composed of three members, and shall collectively serve as the head of the alliance, overseeing all facets of its operation. (ii) The Triumvirate's powers include, but are not limited to the power to declare war and peace, sign treaties with foreign entities, admit new members, appoint subordinates to positions of responsibility in ensuring the smooth operation of the alliance, and to oversee discipline. (iii) All treaties, declarations, and matters of discipline shall be decided in a public vote of the Triumvirs, with each triumvir receiving one vote, and a majority of votes being necessary to resolve an issue. (iv) Triumvirs shall be elected by the General Assembly, in accordance with the guidelines in Article IV. If a Triumvir wishes to run for re-election, they must do so following the guidelines in Article IV every time an election season occurs. Article II: The General Assembly (i)All official members of the Everfree Union shall be considered members of the General Assembly. (ii)The responsibilities of the General Assembly shall include, but are not limited to, electing Triumvirs, votes to recall any elected official, and approval of Constitutional Amendments. (iii)All members of the General Assembly are entitled to one (1) vote on all matters brought before the General Assembly. Any member found to have attempted to vote more than once by any means shall be subject to stiff penalties up to and including expulsion from the alliance. (iv)Votes on issues not listed in Article III or IV shall be conducted in the following manner: Any member of the General Assembly may propose a matter to be brought before the General Assembly. It must be seconded by another member of the General Assembly within forty-eight (48) hours. After being seconded, the matter must be debated and discussed in a manner that all members of the General Assembly may see and participate in for seventy-two (72) hours. After the debate, the matter shall be open to voting for a time period set by the Consul which shall be no greater than seven (7) days, and no less than twenty-four (24) hours. Should a simple majority approve the matter after the voting period has ended, the matter shall be considered to have passed. In the event of a tie, the Triumvirate will cast the tiebreaking votes. (v)For the purposes of all votes in which the General Assembly is involved, majorities shall be calculated based on the number of votes cast. Article III: Special Votes (i)A Special Vote is a matter brought before the general membership which follows different guidelines than the process stated in Article II(d). The Special Votes include: Constitutional Amendments and measures to disband the alliance. (ii)Constitutional Amendments: Constitutional Amendments follow the same process as normal votes, however, the Triumvirate may extend the debate period by a period of time up to seven (7) days, and in order to pass, a Constitutional Amendment must receive two-thirds plus one yes votes from the General Assembly, with the Triumvirate's votes deciding ties. (iv)Measures to Disband the Alliance: Any member of the Triumvirate may propose to disband the alliance, or merge it into another. Should the Triumvirate unanimously approve the disbandment or merger, the measure will then be brought before the General Assembly. Should the General Assembly approve the measure by a three fourths plus one majority, the disbandment/merger shall be considered approved. Article IV: Elections (i)Elections for all Triumvirate positions will occur beginning on the first Monday of every April, August, and December. (ii)Any member of the General Assembly may run for any office. However, candidates may not run for election to more than one office at a time. (iii) The election process will be divided into three phases. In the first, which shall last forty-eight (48) hours, members will announce their intent to run for a specific office or may be nominated by another member. The prospective candidate must then be seconded by another member in cases of self-nomination, or must otherwise accept the nomination from another in order to become an official candidate. In the second phase, which shall last forty-eight (48) hours, candidates who have received a second from another member during the previous phase may post their campaign platform and participate in debates with other prospective candidates in a public area viewable by the entire General Assembly. In the third phase, which shall last forty-eight (48) hours, the General Assembly shall conduct votes for all currently contested offices. The winning candidate shall be the one who accumulates the most votes at the end of the voting period. (iv)In the event of a tie, the incumbent of the position being contested shall choose the winner. Should the incumbent be unable to perform this duty for whatever reason, the current Triumvirate shall select the winner instead. (v)Should only one candidate arise for any given office, a vote of approval shall be held for the candidate during the same time period that the other offices are being voted upon.Should the candidate receive a simple majority of yes votes, with the Triumvirate's vote breaking ties, the candidate shall assume office. If the candidate fails to achieve a majority of yes votes, the Triumvirate may appoint a member to the office in question witha simple majority vote. (vi)Should no candidate arise for any given office, the Triumvirate may appoint a member to the office in question by a simple majority vote. Article V: Discipline (i)Should a member be found to be in violation of any part of this constitution, or any other official rules or regulations set forth by the Everfree Union to govern its membership, the Triumvirate shall have up to 72 hours to convene and decide on an appropriate punishment, up to and including permanent ZI, to be decided via a simple majority vote. Article VI: Member Rights And Responsibilities (i)Members have a right to freedom of speech, both on IRC and alliance related forums. However, members are also expected to maintain a level of respect towards their fellow alliance members, visiting diplomats, and any other users of the specified network. Any criticism of the current Government, or policies enacted by said government are to be kept to private areas not visible to non-members. (ii)Members are not to share any internal alliance affairs (I.e. Pending Declarations of War, pending treaties, upcoming policies, evil plots, etc.) with any non-member of the Everfree Union in any way shape or form. Should a member share any of the aforementioned information, they may be subject to punishment, determined by the Triumvirate. (iii)Members are expressly prohibited from committing or planning to commit any and all unauthorized acts of espionage and/or unprovoked acts of aggression against any nation within or protected by another alliance. (iv)Members will abide by, and follow the military chain of command in a timely fashion when required, and quickly and promptly respond to a roll call unless a reason otherwise is presented. (v)Members must make an effort to protect fellow Members from any and all real and theoretical threats, either through armed defense or financial aid. (vi)Potential Members who disregard or do not accept the basic rules and laws of the Everfree Union are not to be admitted to the Everfree Union. (vii)Unilateral military action for the sake of raiding is only to be undertaken with express permission from a government official after the needed steps have been taken on the forums. (i.e. Identifying target, asking permission) The Everfree Union has no obligation to render assistance to any nation participating in a raid, and reserves the right to denounce any raid undertaken. (viii)Members will not, in any case whatsoever, violate any contracts held by The Everfree Union with any other alliance. Doing so will result in potential expulsion and ZI. (ix)Members retain the right to propose any measure that follows in accordance with the Constitution and will help advance the Everfree Unions goals, to the General Assembly, and then have it be voted upon post-haste. (x)Members may, with the presentation of a valid reason, bring up a vote that a Member be censured for whatever reason, and that as such their IP be recorded and until such a time that the censure is lifted they not be allowed to reapply. (xi)Members are free to leave the Everfree Union at any time, except during wars and times of extreme crisis. Members who leave the Everfree Union will still be expected to fulfill the terms of any agreement entered into while a member of the Everfree Union. Failure to do so may result in penalties up to and including ZI. See More Everfree Union